For BIG Mistakes
by Gomez Lili
Summary: "Nothing in life happens by accident, what you do today, tomorrow may be the difference in your life." I work hard at this story so I really hope you like it! Please Review thanks :) Sad story It will get more Interesting in the futures chapters ;-) this story is of someone who got cancer for the mistakes that he did in the past.
1. We all make mistakes

**Chapter 1 **We all make mistakes

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this New story. Please review and tell me what you think thanks.**

* * *

_Don't let me go My dear Brother don't let me fall, don't let me go, because when I open that door I will lose you I will Lost all my memory about you._

_Don't let me fall my Dear best friend, Cause you have been with me since I was a little girl, don't let me go over there._

_'My Dear this is the right thing to do.'_

_I don't belive in right things..._

_When I open that door I will lose you...i don't want to lose you._

_'Open it! For me! ... and go there is the right thing to do. nothing in life happens by accident, what you do today, tomorrow may be the difference in your life.' she yelled to me._

_and I had To go._

* * *

The people begging to clap. " Thanks everybody and thanks for came " said Cody.

* * *

**Zack POV**

Yeah, This was the Play of My Brother Cody that he wrote, And yes we finally graduate 5 years ago, and My Brother is in the theater ( stage ), and My little bro also is a doctor and a writer.

Mean while I just still the same me,The same Zack Martin well almost the same. But I have a Girlfriend and I love her and she Loves me, and sadly I have Cancer but she don't know it yet. Yeah I found out 1 moth and 4 days ago, and My Brother Cody he don't know it yet also.

I don't want to tell to anybody that I have Cancer because they will be worry so much about me and they will not treat me like always, that go for my family. But with my Girlfriend I just don't want her to be worry about me ,I not want to see her sad, for me. So I made my decision and I will Not tell to anybody.

When I found out that I had cancer I could not belive it, and I was angry for some reason that I disappear from my family, friends even of my Girlfriend.

I feel so bad about that, because they call me all the time, and I do not pick up the phone.

And now I'm seeing my brother play (Obra). sitting here watching him ,For just see him doing his job.

I never seen his work, I mean Cody on the stage. But this day I see him, and he do a pretty good job Down there, he is a talented Kid.

I forgot to say that, we are 25 years old.

The thing is that I had made many mistakes, and I want to fix it, now long before I had been gone, and be too late.

I had a fight with my girlfriend over the Phone the day I found out that I had cancer, I want her to be mad at me, For me to disappear and nobody will see me. and I already miss her. I invented a lie for her to be mad at me. and I think it work and I'm now sad of what I did.

And 5 years ago I had a real fight with my Brother and I had don't speak to him since that day.

and NOW I'm here.

* * *

My Brother got out from the stage because he finish his Play, And he go to the dressing room.

He was dressed like the years of 1920. He made so much money on what his working.

I'm a poor guy, I was using regular clothing. I was covering my head with a black hat.

I was waiting for him in the Lobby of the theater. He finish changing is clothing to his real clothes.

He was walking all the way to his car, ( they are not anymore in the theater) he don't see me so I begging to follow him and I touch his shoulder

" Cody!" I yelled To him, he Turn around and Look at me. (I think he can't even belive that, That was me)

"Zack, is that you?" Cody ask me in Low voice. So I respond " yeah.. Cody is Me your Brother"

" are you been in Drugs?" that was the first question he ask me, I know he will be asking that because I look very bad.

" No Cody I'm not in drugs, I'm just sick with something" I said to him ( but I do not said that I'm with cancer ).

" HOW CAN YOU SHOW UP LIKE THIS?! Like if nothing happend between us" He asked me angry.

"I just wanted to see you and said that I'm sorry Cody..." I was really sad at that moment but I was sorry for what I did.

"You steal my Money because you were poor!" Cody yelled to me " Who in the world steal Money from his Brother?! Tell me!" Cody YELLED more.

" oh don't tell me, because you were the one who stole me! for just go and Drink and smoke drugs with your Little friends " Cody said Yelling at me.

" Does days... Cody I was bad I was a bad person no one cares about me and I feel alone and I hade bad Friends, I know and i GET IT ! I was in Drugs I was an alcoholic I know that, but I realize that I was wrong this was not the life that I wanted to live! And I stole you Money because I know you were talented in everything and you will make your own money easy and I was just a bastard without a job!" I yelled.

" I'm no more a Drug addict or an alcoholic guy! I live does Friends that I had and made others I had a girlfriend and you know her It was your best friend and she is a very good person that help me to live all that." I said crying. He just paralyzed in there and said Looking at me in the eyes " You left the drugs and the alcohol?" He asked.

" yes Cody" I said to him with hope in my eyes " Do you forget me?" I asked to him for his forgiveness.

"It's okay.." Cody said. And he hug me.

We don't hug each other since we were little. I feel so happy about that, that we both were crying. I push him back and said.

" I'm Really sorry Cody..and here is your Money back 3,000 dollars back, I collect it in all this years with my only job in an edifice working for a Guy " I said to him holding the money.

"No you keep it Zack I'm good in Money now so... keep it!" Cody said .

" Cody is yours " I said. " Look Zack we all make mistakes and i don't want to fight so keep that money for me..." He said (Cody)

" Okay ... Thanks Cody" I said thanking my Brother " is okay and thanks to you because you came to here to see me...and I miss you bro" Cody said to me Looking at me in the eyes.

" I miss you too little Bro" I said smiling.

"You want a ride?" Cody ask me. " Yess please I want to see my girlfriend and tell her that I'm sorry."I said and we enter to his car and Drive to where is the house of my Girlfriend.

_**Well that's all for today hope you liked the first chapter Please review thanks :) **_


	2. Talking about the Past

**Chapter 2 **Part 1 / talking about The Past / There are things that are never recovered...

* * *

**Zack POV  
**

I was really happy that my Brother forgive me for what I did. Now I realize that he is the best brother of the world that I will never change.

He don't know all of my story because we ever Hardly ever communicate. That's right you have to be asking your self why? They are Brothers. Well the thing is that we were not alike, ( Fisic) Physicist we are the same, Because we are twins. But in other things NO we were not alike.

We frighted alot and we never communicate well.. for saying like that, since 5 years ago we don't Communicate.

There are things that are never recovered like...

A rock, after having thrown it, A word, after saying it, An opportunity, after having lost it, And time, once it has gone.

I have learned, That I have so much good opportunities in Life! that I have rejected, for things that are worthless.

I could go to a university if I had paid more attention to the teacher. The Thing is that is hard to do that when you hate the School.

And If I had never meet those bad people, that offer me Drugs and I accept it,what they offer me.I was such a stupid person, And I become the enemy of my Brother, and my others good Friends, and one day I was so drug out that I come to the apartment of my Brother and said to him I hate you! with All my heart! and other things. He try to stop me and I begging to hit him in the face, and the thing is that I do not meant to say those horrible words and to do that to him, and worse say those words to my own twin Brother.

I had maid so much mistakes that I do not why I keep living in this world.

But now I'm here we my Brother sitting next to him in the car. I really Love my Brother but I'm afraid to say it in public, and I regret all that I did before, to him and to me.

My Brother was driving to where is the apartment of My girlfriend but then he stop the car and Look at me with wide eyes.

" Tell me your story, tell me How you have been this couple of years?" Cody said Looking at me in the eyes)

" Is a long story Cody and is getting late" I said Looking to other way.

" then we have to go other day to your girlfriend house" He said to me warning me and trying to me to tell my life story.

"I will tell you if you tell me First" I said to him.

"You want to me to tell my story" He said and I just nod him yes.

" Okay, I have living a great life in a great house and I have a Wife..." He said all that fast and normal.

" You you got married? you are married? and you don't tell me even invited me? I can't believe it!" I ask him in shock.

" You had forgotten what you did?... if I had invited you, You will destroy all the wedding you were a Drug addict at that moment, remember?" My brother said the truth but that truth hurt me so I ask him " with who?"

" Bailey Pickett and I had Kids too" Cody said. " Wow the congrats you are a dad and I can't still belive that" I said more in shock.

_My brother is a dad now, He married Bailey and I'm now an uncle. _I thought.

"How many moths have the babies" I ask him.

" Actually I have two kids and one of them have 2 years and The other one year now" He said to me. " Two years and the other one..then when you married Bailey?" I ask him.

_Wow two years... and two kids. _I thought.

" when we graduate that day I proposed the hand of marriage to her you were not there because you go to party in other part, But London was there, she most have told you " He said.

" I can't belive it.. London never told me! " I said Holding my head.

"oh I forgot... I tell her that do not ever tell you for been in drugs ...I'm so sorry Bro at last she keep her promise... That tell me she is a good friend!" My brother tell me that and I regret more of my mistakes.

" It's okay..." I said Looking down. " you want to see my kids I have a picture of them in my wallet?" Cody ask me smiling.

" yeah sure" I said and he showed me the picture of the Two kids. " This is Paola and Jacob, Jacob is the older "

He said pointing to where they are. " They are really cute You did a good job with that" I said playing with my brother. He just laugh and I said " I really want to meet them."

" yeah you sure are going to meet them one day..." Cody said smiling." I had been good in everything but I can't stop thinking about you Bro" Cody said and my eyes are now wide.

" I thought you forget about me all this time " I Said to him, and he touch my shoulder and said " how can I forget my own twin Brother?"

"I had miss you all this time too Bro" I said and with smile. and Then he put a serious face and said.

" Now that I had said My life story, what is yours?" Cody ask me serious. and I look it down.

" Can we get out of the car for this?" I ask him almost whispering to him. And he just nod and we get out of the car and...

_**Well that's all for today hope you liked the first chapter Please review thanks :)hope you like it.. the other chapther will be the past of Zack Martin. Thanks for read bye :) So sorry fo the bad english .**_


	3. Only 18 years old

**Chapter 3 **Only 18 years old... What I was thinking?

* * *

**Dylan POV**

When we get out of the car, I sit down with my Brother in a giant rock. While we were in a quiet place, My brother keep his calm and wait for me to speak.

"The countryside here is amazing, don't you think?" I asked to my brother trying to change the subject. But it did not work out.

" Yeah is beautiful but I want to talk about your life not of the view" Cody say in calm tone waiting for me to speak.

" okay I will tell my story" I stood up from the giant rock and look to other way and not into my brother eyes.

I can't look into my brothers eyes, Because I know I will mess up everything. He knows that when I'm going to say the true.I can't look into nobody's eyes. Is weird I know but is the _truth_.

So I stared to tell all my story, well _almost all my story_.

* * *

**Telling the Story**

I, to be honest, I never thought that I could get so far. I mean to get involved into drugs and alcohol.

But I felt Lonely I mean I date every girl in the boat, I was a womanizer. but because of that I never felt loved, I never feel the Love, you were Loved Cody, I mean you have a girlfriend Bailey and you were so in love with her and she Love you so much that you decide, marry her. and, I just felt Lonely I thought nobody's care about me the people see me like if I was the enemy and, I want to do something different... To just taste it, I taste that drug.. and I never thought it could change my life into a that is when I started to be an addiction to drugs and everything...

I was only 18 years old when I stared to be into drugs, what I was thinking at that moment?

"When I... I walked away from you...I didn't feel so bad!" (Zack said with a tone of craziness and sickness, to his brother.)

(Zack turn around to see his brother eyes)

"You want to know Why?! Cody?" He asked him holding his tears.

"yeah"His brother just said.

"BECAUSE I WAS DRUGGED"Zack said yelling.

Zack said it like that because he knew he was guilty, he was wrong at that moment.

"I felt happy!" Zack said letting a tear out.( but he turn around again, to not see him).

(But he keep telling him the story)

The next day I found my self in the grass. Was like 5 of the morning. The sound of a horn wake me up.I remember that before falling at asleep in the middle of no where, I was running like a freak.

(he laugh but stop fast)

Anyway, Like I tell you I didn't know where I was in that moment. So I stood up from the grass and stared to look for my cellphone. I touch my clothes and my clothes were wet._What he hell I was doing?_ I don't remember a thing, but The thing is that I found my cellphone. I remember of you, of course because you are my brother, I wanted to call you, To you give me a ride, back to home. But you didn't pick up the phone.

So I keep walking.

* * *

**(Story)**

"what the hell my brother don't pick up the damn Phone?" I asked to my self. I keep walking, and walking and walking.

Then I Throw up. I felt sick, so I call my Friend _Ricky, _he pick up the phone fast. "Man were are you?" Ricky ask me. He sounded drugged.

"I don't know men I think I still in boston, But I don't know where..."I said while I was trying to see a sign of something like that. Then I see a gas station.

"You are toasted man" Ricky said.

"Oh I found a gas station and is of your dad? Is your Dad's gas station! come here and give me a ride man" I said to him.

"Okay I will go Bye you own me" Ricky said to me.

"yeah right" I said and hung up.

I stared to cough and getting dizzy " I need to buy some cigarettes"So I stared to walk into the gas station to buy cigarettes.

I buy it and stared to smoke. Then I sit on the floor, waiting Ricky.

Then someone call me...

So I pick up the phone. "hello?"

"Where are you Zack everyone is looking for you! Well except for your brother..."She said.

"who is this? and Why they are looking for me?" I asked confused.

* * *

_**Well that's all for today hope you liked the first chapter Please review thanks :)**_

_**It would be better I promise and I will try to be better in my english :) **_


	4. You did something bad Zack

**Chapter 4 **You did something bad Zack

* * *

**Story Zack POV (talking over the phone)**

* * *

"Hello? you still there?" I asked, but nobody answered me back.

30 seconds later she answered "Where are you Zack?" Keeping the conversation with the same damn quiestion.

_I can't belive this person, why she can't tell me her name,_ I said in my mind (Zack takes a deep breath and said to the women)

"In the middle of nowhere! OKAY?! Who the heck is this?"I said already angry with the person.

"I am... London"She responce me over the phone...

_London? why, she call me?_ I thought and asked my self.

"London?" I asked confused. "Yeah...?" she just said. "Why are you calling me? and Why they are looking for me?" I asked with one hand on my head.

Looking for some answers 10 seconds later she said "Look.. I need to know were you are right now."

"Why? I thought you never care about me and..." I stared to said but she cut me off saying." Look I will tell you, when I found you! You did something really bad Zack and.."

Now I stood up from the floor and asked desperate "what?! What I did?"

"I will tell you... if you come with me! But I need to know where the heck you are!" She cried out to me.

And I said back to her, because I saw Ricky's car coming to me "I'm sorry London but, I... someone is already giving me a ride.."

"You come man?! or you will just stay there like a statue?" Ricky yelled at me.

"I'm Coming just give me a minute!" I yelled back to him.

"Zack... Please don't go with Ricky" London said to me, warning me of something. but I said back to her, while I was walking to where is the car of Ricky. "Sorry London..call you later.."and I hung up the phone fast.

* * *

**Zack POV (NOT TALKING OVER THE PHONE)**

* * *

I got into the car, and asked to Ricky my friend who is like me,well almost like me. The story of Ricky is not so good. but he still my friend and that is why I call him.

"Are you alright man?...you look kind of down"

"Yeah is because I couldn't sleep" He said then he drive off the gas station and look at me.

I was looking out the window,I open the window car because I was smoking.

"You are the one WHO look bad!" Ricky said to me Laughing. I look at him annoying and said "Well you know how life can treat you sometimes Ricky" I said while, I turned my face towards the window.

He just nod and stared to drive fast.

"Dude you are hurry or what?" I asked him. "I live the door of my apartment open!"

"Man we are toasted if some Police enter in your apartment" I said kind of worried. He looked worried to, because there, he as heroin (drugs)

"Yeah I just hope nobody's in my apartment" Ricky's said to me worried.

Then after 1 hour of driving we were going to the parking of the edifice (apartment of Ricky's) But we saw the police already there, and Others entering to his apartment.

So he just drive away from his apartment fast.

"DAMN IT!"he yelled. "IF YOU WEREN'T TELL ME TO COME TO YOU I WOULDN'T LEFT THE DAMN DOOR OPEN!" He kept yelling at me.

"Dude calm down!" I said but he didn't calm down he just stop the car and said to me. "this is all your fault Zack!"

"You think that was my fault!? The next time you should check first the door before you live the aparment!"I yelled.

"I'm not talking of the door anymore!" Ricky said to me and I asked "and What are you talking about? The heroine?! Every Police found heroin in almost every house or apartment"

"I'm not worried about the heroine Zack! I'm Worried about What we steal!" He yelled at me.

"what? I don't remember stealing anything!" I said really confused now, First London said to me that I did something bad, then Ricky tell me that we steal something? I mean what the fuck! I don't remember anything of what just happen yesterday.

"You were in your apartment this morning, just talking fine and you din't said anything to me about stealing something" I said to him.

Ricky just chuckle and said.

"You don't remember?"

"yeah man I mean, I foud my self in the grass this morning" I just said to him. Ricky just look down and said looking towars me "Do you want to know? what you did?"

"You said, what we did?" I said confused. "okay what we did but most of the plan was your Idea"Ricky just said and I chuckle, like what is happening right now?

* * *

**Not story, now with Zack and Cody. Nobody's POV**

Cody was like remembering something of that time, "I think you know what happen Cody.. right?" Zack said to his brother, Looking at him.

But his brother just said "No, what?" Cody know what happen that night with Zack because he was one of the victims, well he really know, the half of what happen that night, to be exact. But he really want to know his response, of how he was going to say it, and If his brother Zack, tell him the real truth and no inventing it.

So Zack stared to said, to response the question, of what he 'done'.

"Well..."

* * *

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it! Please review thanks :)Please tell mewhat you think about this chapter.. I be always thank you for that :) For now this is Zack telling his past to Cody but in the Futures chapters will be about the present and when he stared to feel more sick about the Cancer and everything haha. You most have been asking what tipe of Cancer Zack have, I will answer that question in the futures chapter lol.**_

_**It would be better I promise and I will try to be better in my english :) This chapter was almost, all talking but I will try to be more you know... not talking to much and I will be saying more what is happening. Okay? thanks anyway for reading :)**_


	5. Cody brought Zack to his Home

**Chapter 5 **Guess what?

* * *

**Zack POV**

After telling my brother what 'I' did,(Cody) He took me to his home.I was going to stay there, like for One or two days, My House (Zack) Was a little far away from where my brother lives. So He offer me (asked me ) if I want to stay in his house? So I said 'of course' Why reject my brother on that? in fact I wanted to see my little nephews.

I'm really exited to see them, and I will happy to see my old friend Bailey too, I just hope she doesn't get mad to Cody or me, for staying in her and Cody's house. Gosh let's see how it goes.

It was like 8 pm already when we arrived the house of my Brother Cody.(We get out of the car) He is kinda of rich so I was really shocked and (impressed) by the way his home was, Was really like a Normal house it wasn't fancy at all, It was him. I smile at that, at the fact that Cody did not change. Of course it wasn't small the house, but was Normal for a guy who wins a lot of money in his Job. It was of Two floors.

We were in the front door of his house, and The door was looked. So my brother Cody knock on the door hard, to her to hear him.

Then she opens the Door with a Baby in her hands. She was looking at the baby and while she was still looking him Cody whisper to me

"Hide for a few seconds"

Then I hide fast and Just in time when Bailey look at Cody "OMG Cody where were you?" and Cody invented something fast to just put an excuse,

"I have an... New patient and he was really sick and I had to help him..."My brother said nervous.

Why he do that? I suppose to stay here...I asked my self.

And she look at him weird and stared to, ask question. "You didn't work today as a Doctor.. you where in doing the play Cody..."

She said a little suspicious about him.

"Well guess what, I accidentally hit the car of an old woman and I have to go... to the Hospital and Fix her..." Cody said and I roll my eyes, That doesn't make any sense.

"Fix her ugh? But you said first 'he' and Other thing that is weird is that you hit the (car) of the an old woman, not her..." She said now looking around him. I was in the bushes, hiding my self from her.

He just nod more nervous, I was looking at the baby in Bailey's hands and the baby smile at me and I smile back at the baby and the Baby giggles looking to where I was. "Well guess what?"Oh oh I think she found me. "what?" Cody ask her." I found your Brother!" she said angry and pull me over. (Now I'M NOT hiding) and I just said "Hi?"

"How could you know he was there?"Cody asked, and she said "The Baby told me with her eyes" Now she looked angry.

"I can explain Bailey, he need my help" Cody said trying to calm her down. But she didn't calm "What help Cody he stole you Money!"

Cody took her hand and they enter to the house and stared to agitate. I just sit there in the levels (echelons) and wait to them stop the discussion.

* * *

**With Cody and Bailey (Zack POV)**

"How can you do this to me? He did bad things to you Cody"She Cried out, and the baby stared to cry,I could hear them chattering I could hear the Baby crying and I could not handle more, I...am a bad person, I need to live, I only came here and made Cody and Bailey to fight all over me. I don't want that I think Cody will be better if I go and leave his Family alone and happy without me... I think it will be so much better for them, I'm just a mistake.

"I don't want him around my kids and don't want him here! he is a Bad guy Cody!" Bailey cried out to my brother, but by then I could not hear them well because I walked away from them and the house.

**With Cody and Bailey Nobody's POV**

"Please Bailey! He change, Zack change he is not the bad guy any more! He asked for my forgiveness.." Cody stared to said to Bailey.

and she stared to hear him While she was sitting on the couch "he also, gave me the money he stole, He is not the bad guy anymore he is a good guy now" Cody said in low voice. Bailey put the Baby on the couch in a safe side.

Bailey just chuckle, she was in shock ( surprised) to hear that Zack change and that he wanted to return the money back, but she anyway asked "He change?"

"yes" Cody reply. "and Bailey you said to me that every man deserve another chance, so should give to Zack another opportunity of be part of the family again" Then Bailey stood up from the couch said.

"Well I did something to eat" She said with a little smile. "is that a yes?" Cody ask her. "I think Cody, just don't let me change my mind, I just want to make sure He really had changed"

"Well let's go to where is Zack he still waiting outside" Cody said while they where walking to where is the door.

They open the door and Called him "Zack!" Cody yelled "I got some great news"

but they don't saw Zack. and Bailey asked "where is Zack?" The baby was still crying and Bailey go inside to calm the baby down, but it didn't.

"Try to calm the baby Bailey I will look for Zack"Cody said while he go again out side to look for Zack Martin.

_Gosh Zack why did you left this time?_ Cody ask himself.

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it! Please review thanks :)Please tell me what you think about this other chapter.. I am always thank you for that :) you know it ;) I don't know but I think my english in here didn't get well you tell me, The thing is that I did fast this chapter so sorry for the Bad english in here :( hope you can understand :) Thanks for reading and in the other chapter it will be a long waiting I think because I want you to understand this story lol**_

_**I want to be better in my english but anyway, again, hope you understand :) I'm always trying to do my best ;)**_

_**Please review thanks, your reviews make me smile :D In other futures chapters I will tell what Zack did ;) In april will be more longer chapters with more detail.**_

_**But thanks **Precious** for said that my english is getting better I just hope in this one is good my english lol thanks anyway for said that It really make me happy to hear that my english is better :)**_


	6. I run away from Cody

**Chapter 6 **Flashback part 1/ It's amazing the damage that can end up causing your mind

* * *

**Zack POV**

I was walking on the street the lights were off, and I was all alone. I was looking at my feet, while I was walking with my hands on my pockets and My head down.

* * *

**FlashBack Zack POV**

"Come on! man we need this!"Ricky said to me while we where on the car, My car. Looking at my Brothers apartment. "I don't know men, He is my Brother...I don't want to do this to him" I said to him a little insure. "I tell you if you wanted to steal to London Tipton But you said 'no'!"

"She's my Friend, Ricky and her father will kill me If I do that" I said still looking at my brother apartment. "I thought she hate you?"Ricky said confused.

"She said that to everybody..." I said to him. "Man we don't have money okay and we need someone who is Rich, You didn't want to steal London money, so you have to steal your brother Cody money, he has money and If we don't pay back Frank for give us this drug, we will get into trouble, they will kill us!" Ricky said to me trying to convince me.

And apparently he did convince me "Don't remember me that, but I think you have a point.." I said then My brother gets out of the apartment and looked the door, He saw me in the car, and He walking to where I was "Hey! what are you guys doing here?" Cody said smiling to us.

"I...I-I was about to ask you if I can use your bathroom? It was a long ride so can I?" I said a little nervous with a cigarette on my finger.

In the back was the bags of drugs so Ricky, fast put a blanket.

"Hmm okay, took the keys because I looked the door... I will be back in a few minutes, Because I will go get Bailey to have dinner with me in the apartment" Cody said smiling and looking at us, Ricky and I still on the car.

"You have a dinner tonight?" I asked and Cody asked "yeah why?"

"Nothing..."

"Is that a new Car Zack?" He ask me while he was looking at his watch when I was about to speak he cut me off saying"...anyway get out of the apartment fast when you done, and put the keys on the side of the door, I need to go" Cody said but again said "Zack I still mad at you, you are lucky that I'm talking to you, quit smoking Please, that is why you lost a lot of friends and is bad for the health"

"Okay bye... but Ricky still my friend" I just said.

"I mean real friends.." he said while he was walking away. Then I look at Ricky and he look at me and said "Well... he is not here anymore so..."

"I don't think this is a good Idea... I can't! after a week this is the first time he talk to me and with a smile, He's my brother Ricky.." I said a little guilty (bad) of what I was about to do.

"Come on man! Is the money or you dead...and took some drug because you look nervous" Ricky said while he give me heroin and I took it and smell it till the end.

"wow Man stop!, if you took more, you will pass out or Die" Ricky said to me and now I was drugged "I'm going to hell, but let's do this!"

Ricky just smile and I get out of the Car, he didn't get out and he didn't drugged. Because he was going to be the one, who was going to drive, when I came back with the Money.

I enter to Cody's apartment and stared to look for the money.

It was empty every drawer,So I enter to his bedroom and I found one open,(The nightstand), In the nightstand my brother left his wallet,and there, when I check his wallet (I open it), I found 3,000 dollars in cash. I sit on Cody's bed.

"how can my brother have so much money in just a wallet?" I asked my self. But I didn't want to waste more time so I took the money.

And then I saw a picture of me my Brother and Bailey even London was there (right next to me in the picture). I smile at the picture but then.. the drug was making more effect.

Then I hear three honks, I think that was Ricky telling me that my brother is back. I stop looking at the picture and put his wallet back but empty. Then when I stood up from his bed, Cody was already here in the apartment looking at me "Zack? you still here?" He asked me, and I was more nervous now and sweaty and angry for some reason. "Yeah"

"Are you okay?" My brother asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Cody!" I said back not looking at him. Then he look at the nightstand, "Why my nightstand is open Zack?" He asked me oddly while he was walking to the nightstand. He took is wallet off the nightstand and notice the empty wallet "Why my wallet is empty Zack?" He asked me with angry eyes. Then I asked a random quiestion"Is Bailey here?"

Then he walked more closer to where I was and yelled"I SAID WHY MY WALLET IS EMPTY ZACK?!" My brother yelled to me, then Bailey came to the room...

* * *

**End of FlashBack Zack POV (not Flashback)**

I saw a light, a light of a car and I hear the honks, that he was giving me "Zack!?" It was Cody yelling at me.

_Great just great he found me! I don't want this to happen_... I though.

"Yeah" I just said, while I was still walking. "Zack please Stop!" My brother cried out worried about me.

"Cody I can't, I don't want,I'm just making your life miserable!"I said while I stop walking.

and he stop the car and walk to where I was. "Why Zack? You are not making my life miserable, (Zack) 'You' are making your life miserable...You are the one making 'your' life miserable"

Cody said to me and I look at him, I think my brother id right about that but then I thought he was saying that just to make me feel better...

"Please come with us" Cody said to me, trying to look at me in the eyes.

I didn't want to argue with my brother again so I asked "what about Bailey?" My brother smile and said to me " She's just fine, she want you to come to dinner"

"serious?"I asked shocked, serious she is just fine? I thought she will never forgive me for what I did to Cody...

"Yeah I'm serious, so please come with us again" My brother said to me. I looked at the sky and exhale and look at Cody again. "What is she is cooking?"

My brother laugh and walk with me all over his car. " You have to come with me if you want to know.." he said with a smile.

"Okay I will come with you..." When I said that, it was like saying _I want to see you guys one more time_ before, I left the world.

I enter to the car and he drive again to where he lives.

I was doing this, I Mean I was doing all this because I wanted to said goodbye to all the people I Love and ask for they forgiveness before... you know I don't want to said it.

_It's amazing the damage that can end up causing your mind._

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it! Please 'review' thanks :)Please tell me what you think about this other chapter.. I am always thank you for that :) you know it ;) :) Thanks for reading! This is the First Flash back the second I think it will be in next chapter, Then I will tell who is her girlfriend, who you want it to be? lol**_

_**Sorry for the mistakes...**_


	7. Welcome back Zack!

**Chapter **Welcome back Zack!

* * *

**Zack POV Cody house **

* * *

Cody and I where in the front door again of the house of my brother. My brother knocks on the door again and she open the door fast.

and she Look at Cody and then at me, Cody just nod at Bailey like if they were talking with each other with their eyes, and She nod back to him so Cody enter to the house, Then Bailey look at me and said "Welcome back Zack" I was serious but that make me smile and I had to hug my friend, I was happy to hear that she forgive me for what I did. I hug her and she hug me back laughing "thanks Bailey" I just said while I was pushing her away.

Cody was watching us with a smile.

"Well the door is open... you can come in now" She just said offering me to enter to Cody's house so I enter to Cody's house.

I hear a baby crying and Bailey go to where is the baby in the Conch and hold her and begin to said "shh is okay is okay mommy is here..." to the baby in her ear.

She was trying to calm the baby, but it didn't work, and I walk to where she was and asked "So this is the little Paola right?"

And she said "yeah this is my little Paola, she don't stop crying since I yelled to Cody, Sorry Honey" Bailey said looking at Cody and Cody said "It's Okay Bailey"

"I'm really sorry Bailey" I said to her and she just said to me "it's okay I forgive you Zack"

and I was now Looking around for the other kid but I didn't find him so I asked "where is the other Kid?" Then Bailey look at me and said "there" she said pointing into Cody's feet, the baby was holding the leg of Cody.

"oh so this most be Jacob?" I said while I was walking to where is the little kid of two years.

"Yeah this is Jacob my little man of the house right Jacob?" Cody said smiling to the Kid.

Jacob just nod at Cody and them look at me and asked "who a-re you?" with the Tone of a little kid trying to speak well.

"He's already talking?" I asked to Cody and he just nod (yes), I should not be asking My brother he is a genius so is not a surprise that his kid of two years,is already talking.

But I anyway I look again at the kid and I kneeled down.

I didn't know, how to answer the Little kid that was looking at me. So I looked at Cody and then at Bailey like what I said to the little Jacob? Do I tell the kid who really am I? I was looking for some answers.

and Cody and Bailey just nod like is okay if you tell him, Jacob is only a kid. Then with that look they give me, I look again at Jacob and answer to his Question "Am I your uncle Zack" He just look at me and then at Cody "I have an uncle?"

and Cody said "Yes you have" and then the kid said to him again "I thought you said,' my uncle was dead' ?" Those little words of the kid hurt me, _My brother said to my little nephew that I was dead? How could he tell something like that at his son? and worst put that lie that hurt me?_ I tought while I was looking at Cody, Looking for what he was going to said about that, Cody just chuckle and said to Jacob " No Jacob he's not Dead I was wrong, He is your uncle"

Then Jacob look at me with a smile and said "Yay! I have an uncle!" and Then the kid hug me. I was surprised about that my little nephew hug me, I laugh a little because I was happy about that.

Cody and Bailey smile at me and at the kid, and I was smiling to him and happy because the kid accept me,and I hug Jacob back.

"So guys Let's go to eat I make lasagna!" Bailey said, and now we were walking to where is the kitchen. The Baby still crying and she said " I can't! Cody hold the baby please" Then I offer my self to hold the Baby for her "Can I hold the Baby?" I ask.

and she said "okay but be careful" she said while she was giving me the Baby, "This is the first time I hold a Baby." I said and Cody and Bailey just smile at me and the baby.

_I have a baby in my hands_, I said in my mind smiling "Hi Paola" I said to the baby the baby look at me and stop crying.

Fast, Cody and Bailey look at me like 'what did you do? that the baby stop crying? and I just smile and said "I think she likes me"

"I think she does" Cody said a little surprised and smiling.

Bailey was serving us the dinner, and I just keep talking little things to the baby in her ear, that make the little Paola giggle.

* * *

Then I give Paola back to Bailey and we all sit down on the Table to eat. I started to cough, and they all look at me "are you Okay?" Cody asked me. and I just nod to him ' yes ' and they all started to eat the lasagna. they all were eating and Bailey was giving baby food to Paola.

and some how I stared to remember my Girlfriend_ I miss my Girlfriend _I said in my mind, now we finish eating, and I was helping Bailey and Cody clean the table.

Then I give Bailey the dishes and Cody said to me in the ear ' go to other room I want to ask Bailey if you can stay here for the night' and I nod back 'okay' and I go to other room.

I thought he already ask her that, but it seen that he didn't tell her? but I hope I could stay.

* * *

Then while Cody was talking to Bailey in the Kitchen, Jacob was with me in the living room looking at me...

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it! Please 'review' thanks :)Please tell me what you think about this other chapter.. I am always thank you for that :) you know it ;) :) Thanks for reading!The other chapter will be more flashback of the past and Remember when I said 'Flashback' is that he is remembering in that moment things of the past lol.**_


	8. I need to call my girlfriend

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Note of the author:** _This Chapter help me Ellive22 so she is amazing and Thanks Elliva22 again for help me edit this chapter._

* * *

**Zack's POV **

in the living room with Jacob I looked at the kid, who was just in front of me. "Hey, little buddy, what's up?" I asked. He smiled back. "Nothing, sir. I was just wondering if you were not dead, then where were you?" I chuckled. Wow this kid is breathtaking. "Well I don't know how to answer that, kid." I said, Jacob gave me a slightly irritated look. "Stop calling me Kid! I have a name and it is Jacob"

I chuckled again "Okay Jacob. I guess you are a very smart kid so I will just put it in this way: it is a long story and I will tell you when you are older, okay?"

"Well sir, I think I understand. I hope to see you when I am older."

I laughed a bit. He was definitely starting to grow on me. "Hope to see you too, Jacob. Give me a High five."

Jacob high-fived me when Cody entered the room. Cody smiled as he saw the bond that Jacob and I were forming. "Jacob, it's time to go to sleep. It's late"

"Okay, Dad." Before leaving the room, Jacob turned to me. "It was a great chat, sir."

"You too, kid-I mean Jacob," I corrected myself as Jacob gave me a serious look. Then he left, leaving Cody and I alone in the living room.

"Great chat huh?" Cody asked.

"That kid is impressive, man" I answered with a smile.

"Yeah I know." Cody said with pride in his voice. His expression then became serious. "Well I was talking to Bailey and she said that you can stay for the night."

"Thanks, man and thank Bailey for me. So I guess I'm sleeping on the couch?"

"Yep, sorry. We don't have much room."

Bailey walked into the room with a blanket and a pillow "Well, Zack, this is for you," Bailey said, giving me the blanket and the pillow.

"Thanks, Bailey." They were about to leave the room when I asked, "Umm guys ? Where is the bathroom?"

"It's in the hallway," Cody said, pointing.

"Thanks", I said and they left. While I was walking down the hallway I couldn't stop staring at the pictures that were on the wall.

There were pictures of Bailey when she was pregnant with one of the kids, Cody by her side. Then I saw the other picture of London and Bailey and another of Maya, Bailey, London and Cody...and another of me and London at a party making funny faces. I laughed a little about that, then I remembered my girlfriend again. I missed her with all my heart.

I felt bad for what I did to her. I should call her, because she had texted me like more than a hundred times, saying that she is worried about me and that she needs me. She also called me more that 10 time today, but I did not pick up the phone. I felt like the biggest ** in the world.

I closed the bathroom door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror. For the first time I noticed that my face was paler than usual, and there were very dark circles under my eyes. Hopefully nobody noticed. My girlfriend entered my thoughts again. Should I call her?

Yes I should call her. I pulled out my cell out of my pocket and punched her number.

It rang and rang. My heart sank when the call went to her voicemail. I decided to at least leave her a message so that she knew that I was okay. "Miss you, Babe. I hope you can forgive me for not answering. I will be by your place tomorrow."

When I hung up the phone I realized why she didn't pick up the phone. It was midnight. I didn't realize it was so late. I really needed to get some sleep. I left the bathroom and back to the living room. I settled on the couch. My eyes closed as I continued to think about our past.

**_Well that's all for today hope you like it! Please 'review' thanks :)Please tell me what you think about this other chapter.._**

**_The other chapter will be Zack Thinking about the Past!_**


	9. Bad memories

**Chapter 9 **Bad Memories for the mistakes I made.

* * *

_This chapter Help me Edited the amazing Ellivia22, So thanks to her is more understanding the english right? Anyway Hope you enjoy this another Chapter of "For Big Mistakes" Please give me your thoughts thanks!_

* * *

**Story**

* * *

I was trying to sleep but a memory came to my mind.

* * *

**The Past**

"You want to know what you did?" Peter ask me, while he stop the car under a bridge.

"Yeah, I really want to know," I said.

He look at me, took a deep breath and said, "We stole a diamond necklace from London"

**Past Flash back**

"Come on, man, I got the money. Let's get out of here!" I yelled gleefully to Ricky. I got into his car.

Ricky turn on the car and drove fast, far away from Cody's apartment.

"Yes!" Ricky yelled.

"Woohoo" I yelled in excitement,

"So now that we have the money what are we going to do?" Ricky ask me.

"What are we going to do with it? Let's buy some drinks and give your sister the party she'll never forget!" I said looking at him, smiling.

"Oh yeah, now that you said that I remember what my sister wanted for her 18 birthday."

"What she want?" I asked curiously.

"A diamond necklaces... from London. She loves the necklaces that London always wore in her birthday."

"Woah, wait a minute, man. She is my friend I can't steal the most expensive necklace that she loves" I said. _Okay, stop. I can't do_ _this_ I thought.

"Oh please, she is the richest, hottest girl that you know. She can buy another one, Do this for my sis and I. I am your best friend, aren't I?" Ricky said trying to convince me.

I was so drugged that I was unable to think straight. "Okay okay. We will go to her house and try to pull this off. Oh god" I said, laughing. This drug had put me in a crazy mode.

"Let's do it now, okay, Let's not waste time in here! Drive faster, man" I yelled to him.

"What ever you say, dude" Ricky said and he drove faster.

**In London house in the back yard**

"You think this going to work?"

"Yeah... just act normal" I whispered to Ricky.

"Okay I will try, " Ricky said.

We walked to the front door of London's house. We knocked on the door louder, laughing a little for no reason. When the door opened, our mouths dropped.

It was a butler, not Moseby standing in front of us. He spoke in a sophisticated tone "If you are not friends of London Tipton then you have to leave," he said, looking at me seriously. I laughed about his accent, but Ricky hit me on the shoulder. I cleared my throat in an effort to sound just as sophisticated. "I´m a friend of London Tipton, sir. May I come in?"

The butler didn't seem to buy it. "What do you want, young man?"

"I only want to give her something and said hi, sir." I answered. Ricky laughed low when he heard my fancy voice.

"What are you going to give her?" The butler asked curiously.

_Man this butler interrogates more than an interrogator_, I thought.

Then I saw London walking behind the butler with a fancy purple dress putting a pair of earrings.

"London!" I called before she could get away.

She heard me. She walked to the door and stood in front of me. "Zack?" She asked.

"Hey," I said nervously.

"Do you know this guy ,Miss London?" The butler asked, looking at her.

"Yeah he used to be my friend," she said. She stood beside the butler,Still with the weird expression on her face. " Would you mind leaving us alone?" She asked to the butler, glancing at him briefly.

The butler bowed. "Of course, Miss Tipton. Let me know if you need me to get you anything." Then he left.

London focused her attention on Ricky and I. By the expression on her face I could tell she was still clearly surprised and confused.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hmm I can ask you the same question" I said playfully, giving her a charming smile.

"This is my house..." she answered shortly.

"Okay."

An awkward moment passed between us.

"So who is this guy?" she ask, pointing to Ricky.

"Oh he is my best buddy Ricky. I think you know him from Seven Seas High?" I answered.

"Oh yeah. I didn't recognize him, because he doesn't look so good."

"May I come in?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Well I want to be friends again?" I answered smoothly.

She gave me another weird look. But she anyway said "Okay, but only for a couple of minutes."

"Yes ma'am."

She open the door and Ricky l followed her up stairs. "Wow you have a big house" I said in awe, looking around.

"Yeah I know. I'm getting tired of this house. It's so long and big, I mean, if I want to go to the kitchen, I almost need to drive my car because of the distance " I could tell she was exaggerating. I laughed, because of how cute she sounded.

We reached her room. She closed the door behind us.

"So what do you want? Talk fast, because I have to attend a boring party in a few minutes."

London proceeded in putting on a glittery diamond necklace. It looked like it cost more than a million dollars. Ricky nodded at me. That was the necklace he wanted. "That necklaces doesn't match your dress," I said in attempt to distract London. "You should put this one on instead," I pointed to a silver necklace with a large purple pendant in the middle. That one didn't look as expensive as the other one.

I moved behind her as she faced the mirror.

"You are right, Zack. This one would clash. " She said. She struggled to take unclasp the necklace around her neck.

"Do you want help?" I offered. I swayed slightly on my feet. I was getting dizzy.

"Yes. Thank you." London said.

I took the necklace off her neck and put it on my pocket when she looked the other way.

I nodded to Ricky. He smirked back in understanding that I got the necklace. We needed to get out of here before she realized what I had just done.

"Well it's been nice chatting with you." I said to her.

She looked at me. Instead of looking at me strangely this time, she looked really worried, which was unusual for her. "We barely even talked. You look really high, Zack. Are you okay?"

I walked slowly to the door. " I'm fine. I just need to go, Princess."

"What?"

With a burst of speed, Ricky and I ran away from her and the house.

At that moment London realized what had just happened. "Zack! Give me BACK MY NECKLACE!"

Hurriedly we jumped in Ricky's car and drove away as fast as we could.

* * *

Thirty minutes later we threw a hell of a party in Ricky's apartment for Ricky's sister. A party so fantastic that we had forgotten what we had done earlier. There were drugs, alcohol and violence.

When she came to Ricky apartment, all the people yelled with drinks in their hands and cigarettes "Surprise!" Ricky and I were holding London glittering diamond necklace .

The girl took it from us quickly "You did it!"

"Happy birthday, Jane," Ricky replied. She hugged him tight.

Then she look at me and hug me too "Happy 18 birthday, Jane" I told her.

"Thanks! You guys are the best!" She said while pulling away from me. She smirked at her brother. "Now that I am 18 years old I can get drunk, right?"

"That's right, little sister," Ricky said. Jane put the diamond necklace on the table and grab a can of beer and started chugging away. She was done with her first beer in a matter of minutes.

It didn't take long for Ricky and I to get all drugged and drunk. My arms throbbed painfully from the multitude of needles I inserted, but I didn't care. I was feeling good. After a while we didn't recognize the people who enter to the apartment. We were beyond the point of caring.

After a while, the party started to get crazy. People were jumping on the furniture, drinking, and kissing.

I was looking for Jane to see if she was okay. I found her outside of the apartment. I could tell the girl was very drunk. She was trying to dance, but was barely able to stand on her feet.

I walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She quickly stopped dancing and looked at me. "Oh hi, Zack!"

"Are you having fun?" I asked while I walked over to the stairs. She followed me.

I sat on the stairs steps. She sat beside me with a drink in her hand. "Yeah I'm having fun," she said. Once again she began to chug the drink in her hand.

I wasn't sure how many drinks she has had so far. I took the beer can out of her hand, not wanting her to overdo it. "Stop it. That is too much for you. You could end up killing yourself."

I drank the last sip of her beer. She look at me. "You´re worse than my brother."

I chuckled and threw the can down the stairs. My aim was ridiculously off. I was very drunk now.

"I don´t know why my brother always has hot friends. You are definitely one of them."

I looked at her. For the first time I noticed how pretty her green dress looked on her. I also liked the green hairband she had on top of her red hair. "And you are gorgeous."

She smirked at me and pull me over a kiss. She tasted like booze, but I didn't care. Her kisses were surprisingly passionate. I knew she was younger but I was so drunk I couldn't stop myself.

* * *

The next day I found myself alone in the grass in the middle of nowhere. I was cold and wet. My head throbbed painfully. I was definitely hung over.

* * *

**The Present**

I woke up the next morning, my mind still on the last time I was hung over with Ricky.

Cody and Bailey were already up. I could tell they were on the kitchen because I heard Bailey in the kitchen. She was either talking to Cody or Jacob. "What would you like for breakfast, honey?"

I stood up and headed to the kitchen. When I reached the hallway, however, I felt my stomach beginning to churn. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I continued to vomit until I felt like all my organs were gone._ I'm worse than a pregnant woman_ I thought. I washed my mouth and entered the kitchen. There was Cody, holding the baby. Bailey was making breakfast on the stove and Jacob was playing with a toy on the kitchen table. I could tell they were a happy family.

"Hi" I said awkwardly.

All three of them looked at me. "Good morning Zack" They said in unison.

I smiled. I sat beside Jacob. What would you like for breakfast, Zack?" Bailey asked.

My stomach churned, just thinking about food. "I´m not really hungry. Thanks though."

Cody looked at me in surprise. "You're not hungry?"

"I know it's hard for you to believe, Codes, but it's true." I didn't want to admit that I would end up throwing up if I ate anything.

My brother sighed. With the baby still clutched in his hands, he whispered something in Bailey's ear. She nodded in understanding.

Suddenly I was attacked with a coughing fit. My chest heaved as I continued to let out violent coughs. I forced myself to stop when Bailey came over to the table with bacon and eggs on a plate. She placed it in front of me.

"Thanks Bailey," I said politely. The food looked good look and smelled good, but it won't when I puke it up.

Using my fork I took the first egg and put it in my mouth. Before I could stop myself I puked it up in front of them. My face burned in embarrassment.

"It taste that bad?" Bailey said dejectedly.

"No, honey," Cody said quickly.

I wiped my mouth with the table napkin."Is not that, Bailey."

I grabbed some paper towels from the towel rack and quickly cleaned the floor. The stench of the vomit was starting to make me feel sick again. I hurried to the bathroom. The nausea continued to build, but I forced myself not to puke. I washed my face again. When I exited the bathroom I found Cody waiting for me in the hall. He looked really worried.

"Are you okay, Zack?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Cody can you take me to my girlfriend's house?" I asked. I hoped he would say yes and not ask more questions.

"Okay."

"Let me said goodbye to your family." I quickly walked backed into to the kitchen. "Well goodbye, Bailey. It was nice to see you again." I gave her a hug.

She pulled away after a moment. "Why are you leaving so early?"

"I want to see my girlfriend again."

Bailey turned her attention to Cody, who had entered the room a minute after me. "Honey, can I come with you guys? I want to see London again."

Cody stared at me for confirmation. I nodded. Cody smiled at his wife and gave her a kiss. "Okay, honey."

"Jacob come here. We are going for a ride," Bailey said to Jacob.

"Yay," he yelled happily.

* * *

**The past**

"I remember now." I swallowed hard. I had to tell him the truth. "I´m sorry, Ricky, but I have to tell you something."

He looked at me seriously. "What?"

I took a deep breath and looked down "I slept with your sister."

Ricky's gaze became murderous. "What did you say?"

"I´m sorry, Ricky" I apologized quickly. I really meat it. I really was sorry because what I did was wrong.

"GET OUT OF THE F**ING CAR NOW!" Ricky yelled. I get out of the car and Ricky did too. "You slept with my little sister, Zack! I thought that you were my best friend. I can't believe you would sleep with someone I care about and she is so much younger than you!" Ricky was so mad his body was shaking.

"I am your friend, Ricky. You and I were both drunk, remember? I imagine that you've done worse things than I! She is 18; she is a woman now," I said.

"Yeah, but I don´t sleep with the other guys' little sisters, you know! Now because of you she lost her virginity! She could have died because of you! You're so f**ed up! " Ricky punched me in the face. Hard.

BAM!

"Come on, man! I don´t want to fight with you! I said I was sorry!" I wiped the blood off my mouth. It throbbed painfully from his punch.

"That doesn't make up for what you did to my sister! I was wondering why she was acting so weird today and it was because of you! Now the police have her because she was drunk in my apartment!" He hit me again.

BAM!

I wasn't going to take this lying down. I hit him back and we began to fight.

After a few minutes of throwing punches, I ran to the car. I grabbed the .38 special from the back seat."Why did you do that man? I want her to fall in love with a guy when she was ready and do things when she's ready. Not now!" Ricky yelled furiously.

"I thought you want her to be like you!" I retorted.

BAM!

He Hit me again

"That is what I don´t want, I don´t want that my little sister end up like me like some S**t without a family!"

"Ricky this fight end now!" I aimed the gun right at Ricky's heart.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me!? " He taunted while advancing on me to throw another punch. I didn't waste any time. Shutting my eyes tight, I squeezed the trigger twice.

Bang! Bang!

When I open my eyes again Ricky was lying in front of me. His body was quite still, blood turning the grass red. He was dead. The gun fell out of my hands. I couldn't believe what I just did.

I crumbled to my knees, burying my head in my hands. He was just defending his sister for what I did to her. But now he's dead because of me. A tear fell down my face. I was a murderer.

I quickly felt sick with guilt. I took Ricky's wallet and took out one of his pictures to keep as a memory. Then in an attempt to cover up my mistake I put the wallet back in his shirt pocket and the gun in his cold hand. Hopefully when the police find him they will assume that he killed himself.

I began to run as far away from the horrible scene as possible. I was too scared to look back. I felt so sick with guilt. Deep in my heart I knew this whole thing was my fault. I took advantage of his sister, who meant so much to Ricky; especially after their parents died from a car accident a few years ago.

I continued to run for what felt like hours. My chest was so tight that I couldn't breathe. I still felt so horrible from what I just did on top of being hung over from all the drugs and alcohol I consumed. The world spun. I thought for sure I was going to pass out.

I stopped running when bile rose in my throat. I dropped to my knees again and threw up. To make this horrible night worse, I realized that I left my cigarettes in Ricky's car. Luckily however, I still had my cellphone in my back pocket.

My hand shaking violently, I pulled out my phone and call the first person who came to my mind: London.

She picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"London, I need you." I said quickly.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I don´t know but please come. Don´t bring anyone with you. I just want you alone."

"Can you describe the place you are now?"

I took in my surroundings as best I could with my blurred vision. I only found mountains.

"I'm not sure. Everything is a blur. I think I´m in the country." I lowered my head and sighed.

"Don´t worry I will find you" London promised.

I was surprised that she wasn't mad since I stole her really expensive necklace. At this point I was glad that she was at least coming to get me. I sat on the grass and waited for her.

The sun was almost down when an expensive looking black convertible pulled up to where I was sitting. It was London. Her dark hair was surprisingly out of place and it looked like there were dark circles under her eyes, I think she cryiedlast night. She was still wearing the purple dress I saw her wearing earlier. "London!" I yelled to her once she saw me.

She get out of the car and walked over to me. Without warning her hand lashed out and struck me hard across the face.

SMACK!

I stumbled back, holding my cheek. London grabbed my other hand and pulled me into her car. Luckily because of the drugs and alcohol in my system I hardly felt the pain.

"That hurt," I said, wincing

"I hope so," she responded coldly as she started the car. "You have no idea how many hours I drove just to find you."

"Why did you do it? I thought you would hate me for what I did to you," I ask curiously. I kept my voice low just in case she was to lash out again.

"Because I know you, Zack. I knew you were drugged up and I don't want to lose another friend."

"London, I'm really sorry for what I did. Really I am. To be honest, I never thought you cared about me so I figured it would be okay to steal from you. I was wrong." I looked at her steadily to let her know I was serious.

She kept her eyes focused on the road. I couldn't tell if her words had any affect on her at all. After a moment she responded. "I had a brother who had a bad past and he is now dead."

I look down at my hands. "Where are we going?"

" My father is looking for you now. I escaped from home just to save your ass, Zack. I know we never talk, but I can't see my friend from the hotel like this; looking like crap. You will stay with me until you change. Or I will let you leave and my father will put you in jail. You choose, Zack."

I had a hard time making a decision. I had done bad things and I didn't want it to become a burden on her. A part of me knew that she was right. I did need her help in order to change.

London continued while I contemplated. "It will be really hard, make no mistake, but it's for your own good. I can't let you die just as I saw my brother 14 years ago."

I sigh. "I will stay with you." I coughed. Violently. "But you have to know that I'm addicted to drugs, alcohol, and girls."

"Well we are going to work on that, Zack. From this moment on you are in my hands."

I smiled. My stomach churned again. I opened the car door, even though London was still driving and threw up once more. I looked at her apologetically. "Sorry about that. I don't feel well."

London gave me a bottle of water. I chugged it until it was empty. "Thanks."

We arrived at a Motel 6. It seemed to be a place not up to London's standards, but she didn't seem to care. Maybe she thought it would be easier to hid here. I tried to get out of the car, but my legs buckled and I hit the ground. I was too weak to walk. London hurried over to my side and lifted me to my feet.

_You need the drugs_ a voice whispered in my head.

* * *

London was amazing. She managed to get the door to the motel open and hold me at the same time. I

Once we arrived at our room she threw me on the bed. Then she turned to leave. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to buy some food. Don't move, Zack. I'll be right back." The door shut tight behind her.

After taking in my new surroundings, I made my way to the bathroom. I washed my face, ignoring the stinging sensation on my cheek because of London's slap. Then after stripping my vomit covered clothes I took a long, hot shower. For the first time all night I felt my body relax.

When I wrapped a towel around my waist fifteen minutes later I heard London enter the room. I exited the bathroom as London put down bags of food on the small table in the room. She frowned when she saw my appearance. "This is so inappropriate, Zack. Please put on some clothes. "

"Did you go to the market?" I asked.

"What do you think? I will be waiting for you in the living go and dress properly."

"Did you buy some pants, boxers or something like that. Mine are all wet."

She sighed, pointing to the other side of the room. "Over there is the dryer"

* * *

After a while of waiting in the room for the dryer finish drying my pants. I put them on. I left the shirt off because I smelled something good.

"What are you making?" I asked. I noticed she was already eating.

"Chicken. Make your own."

I sighed. I walked to the mini kitchen and made my own after eating a couple bites, I started feeling sick again. I knew it was because I was used to smoking every night.

I walk over to London who was now on the couch. "London, I need to smoke something now." I admitted. "I´m staring to feel sick"

"Eat something and I will think about it."

I scratched my face. I looked at the kitchen, then back at her. She was almost finished with her meal. "I'm going to the bathroom. I will be right back."

She nodded. I opened the window that was in the bathroom and managed to squeeze myself out. Then I walked the five minutes walk to the mini market and bought some cigarettes. I felt bad for deceiving London, but I just couldn't help it. I needed to feed my addiction.

I sat on the curb outside the market and began to smoke. I shivered because it was so cold outside. I felt my nerves calm down as the nicotine entered my system. A little girl with dark braids sat next to me. She looked at me solemnly. "My mom smoked too, you know." She looked like she was 10 years old.

I didn't say anything. But She continued. "And you want to know what happen to her?"

"I don´t think your mom would want you talking to a stranger," I said to the kid.

"It doesn't matter because she´s dead." Then she got up to leave.

I watched her leave. "Well I can´t leave without smoking, kid."

I felt no sympathy for that little girl at that moment. Now that I finally had my fix, I had no guilt. It was an addiction, but so what? People die every day, and not because of smoking. They died because that was the moment they stopped living.

My heart dropped when I saw London walking over to me. She had caught me. I stood up quickly. "I'm sorry, but you have to give me time, okay? I can't just quit overnight. It will take me a while before I can stop smoking and drinking, London!" Why was I mad? She hadn't even said a word to me yet. I guess a part of me thought she was going to rip the cigarette out of my mouth and drag me home. But she didn't.

"Zack I know that. You can smoke. I just don´t want you shooting up, okay? So please don´t buy drugs okay?" I nodded okay. "And you can drink, but with my permission. I don't want you drunk around me."

I wrapped my arms around her for a tight hug, the cigarette still in my hand. She stood there, paralyzed. It was obvious she was not expecting that. I took a step back after a moment. "Thanks". For the first time all night I was grateful that she was willing to help me.

"You smell like smoke. I think I will have to get used to that," she said with a Little smile. I smiled.

* * *

The other day...

"Zack wake up! wake up!" London yelled.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Remember when I said past is the past that I was talking just a few chapters before._**

**_Remember when I said in just a few chapter before. _**

* * *

**_Zack POV_**

_I found my self in the middle of no where wet. Then London call me saying "Where are you Zack, people are looking for you well except for your brother"_

* * *

**_Well guys this Chapter when I said _**_PAST_**_ that is the continuation of the past that Zack was talking about._**

**_ Hope you understand more the story in each chapter. Sorry for the mistakes, Thanks for Reading guys!_**

**_Well that's all for today hope you like it! Please 'review' thanks :)Please tell me what you think about this other chapter.._**


End file.
